There are many existing assemblies for shipping or transporting one or a plurality of glass bottles. For example, if a wine enthusiast residing in North America wishes to try a particular wine from a particular French vineyard, safely shipping this bottle requires a certain amount of shock-absorbing material. Also, due to current FAA regulations, it is impossible to bring liquids as carry-on baggage, and passengers require a safe method to pack glass bottles in their checked luggage without the risk of the glass bottle breaking during baggage manipulation by airline crew.
There is known U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,997 for BOTTLE SUPPORT FOR PACKAGING AND SHIPPING, which discloses an invention to safely ship one, two or three bottles. The disadvantages of this invention are two-fold: firstly, more time is required to fabricate the assembly from inoperable to operable mode by folding its structural members, and secondly, gluing may be required to achieve structural rigidity of the assembly.
There is also known U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,201 for a PACKING CONTAINER FOR A BOTTLED COMMODITY. This invention protects a glass bottle from heat fluctuation and impact, but is limited to only one size of bottle and cannot adapt to a variety of bottle shape and sizes.
The present invention offers advantageous solutions to the problems posed by prior art: the assembly adapts to many different styles of bottles, does not require prior fabrication, is very quick and easy to attach to bottles, and uses significantly less material.